User talk:RoboKy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:RoboKy page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 19:53, January 27, 2012 PREVIEW BUTTON PLEASE USE IT IN THE FUTURE TO PREVENT CREATING DOZENS OF UNNEEDED EDITS. ClericofMadness 12:18, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Would you mind if...? Your story, 12 Minutes, was amazing. We don't have such a cool content in the Spanish creepypasta wikia (there are only 1.000 pages, precious little compared with the over 14.000 stories from here). I'd like to make a translation of it, but since you're its original author, I first want to make sure that you don't have any problem with it. So, would you mind if I translate it? Always giving you the corresponding credit, of course. Snþœß (talk) 03:25, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I wouldnt mind at all, in fact I'd be flattered. Getting more content on the other language wikis is awesome, I'm glad my story can help. Please, translate away. RoboKy (talk) 06:12, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I am a huge fan of your work, especially your story "12 Minutes", which is how I came across your stories. I am planning a free creepypasta collection which has gathered a fair bit of support on Reddit (http://www.reddit.com/r/NoSleepOOC/comments/1q47qm/a_creepypasta_collection_on_the_amazon_kindle/), and I haver already gained permission from SlimeBeast and Anton Scheller to use their stories. I was wondering if you would allow me to include your story "12 Minutes" in it. Of course, you would be fully credited as the author, and would be notified first when the book is out. Even if you decide you don't want to, which I would perfectly understand being an amateur writer myself, please could you at least let me know whenever you read this? Thanks 3go3 (talk) 19:40, November 11, 2013 (UTC) I would be more then happy to lend my work to your free collection. My biggest concern about the stuff I post here is getting it out to as many people as possible and their enjoyment of it. So thank you for considering my story for this project and good luck. 12 Minutes may not be perfect, but I'm glad so many enjoy it. RoboKy (talk) 16:12, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks so much! It really means a lot! By the way, your story is beyond perfect! :D It's jsut so creepy and tense. I've loved it since I first readit ,adn the nhearing it out of MrCreepyapsta's mouth was just amazing (you must be chuffed about that). I'll be sure to keep you updated on the book P.S. Do you ave Reddit? Only I'd find it much easier to communiacte with you via Reddit, as I am on it constantly :D 3go3 (talk) 21:13, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I'm user 666revansurik999; together with some friends of mine, I'm planning a web series based on some creepypastas from this wiki, and one of them would be 12 Minutes, which you authored. So, I'd like to ask your permission to use it; we'd credit you as the original author of the pasta, of course. If you don't wish us to use it, I'll understand - though I'd be really happy to use it, as I found 12 Minutes amazing ;-) . My e-mail is starkwinter99@gmail.com, in case you want to know more about my project, how I plan on using the story of 12 Minutes; also, if you want to be credited as the pasta's original author, please send me an e-mail with your name. I'll be waiting your response, 666revansurik999 (talk) 23:48, July 12, 2014 (UTC)666revansurik999 Permission Hi! I liked reading E Migratorious. With your permission, I'd like to read it on my YouTube channel. I agree to acknowledge you as the author, and I'd like to put a link to your site in the video's description to further promote your work. If this is agreeable please contact me here. Jagged Aingeal (talk) 13:14, December 31, 2019 (UTC)Thanx, JaggedAingeal 12 minutes Dear RoboKey, My name is Pumpkin Queen and I am a narrator on Youtube. One of my followers has requested me to narrate your story '12 minutes' today so i came to check it out. It truely is very well written and i love the story. So i hope you will grand me permission to do so. I do not make money off my content as it is a hobby of mine. But ofcourse i will put a link to the original upload and credit you in the description. I hope to hear from you soon. Yours sincerely, Pumpkin Queen Yt: https://www.youtube.com/pumpkinqueen Email: pumpkinqueenofhalloween@gmail.com